Marioneta
by LaDahliaNegra
Summary: Albafica no podia de ninguna manera olvidar el ultraje sufrido a manos del espectro Minos. No sabia como, pero se vengaria de el...pero no esta preparado para encontrar comprension en los ojos de su enemigo. Oneshot AlbaficaxMinos


**Nota de la autora:** Hace poco comencé a ver la Saga de Hades de Saint Seiya (The Lost Canvas) y no podía dejar pasar a ésta pareja. En cuanto los vi supe que tenía que hacerles un fanfic. Bueno, a Hades también, pero quería emparejarle con Minos, pero no me gusta usar personajes en unas parejas y otras así que su pretendiente más fervoroso es Kagaho, pero ya veremos.

Recomiendo encarecidamente ésta serie a las amantes de los bishounens…yo no puedo dejar de suspirar cuando la veo (especialmente cuando Hades entra en acción, es demasiado) y tiene muchas posibles parejas para distintos fics :P

_You can read this fic in english by searching it on my profile or by the name of "Puppet"_

**Disclaimer**: Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, pertenecerán a quien pertenezcan, pero no a mí.

* * *

La Guerra Santa había concluido, pero aún así Albafica no podía dejar de pensar en la tortura que había padecido a manos del espectro del Grifo.

-"Maldito Minos. Eres cruel y despiadado."

Sus pensamientos habían tomado derroteros oscuros y recordó, una vez más, las calamidades de su enemigo…

Se encontraban en el valle del Demon Rose. Su oponente se había mofado de él, hiriendo su orgullo.

Ahora se encontraba atado con sus lazos invisibles, manipulado como una marioneta.

Minos sonrió.

-"Aww. Es una pena que tenga que matarte, eres una marioneta muy hermosa."

-"Tsk. Maldito bastardo."

Albafica temblaba de ira e impotencia.

-"No digas eso. Esas palabras no pegan con tu bonito rostro."

Albafica se estremeció abriendo los ojos al notar el contacto del espectro sobre su barbilla, haciéndole alzar la cabeza.

-"Ahhh. Con sólo imaginarte siendo mi esclavo para siempre tiemblo de emoción."

Minos le acarició el rostro de una manera un tanto lasciva, y entonces tensó sus hilos, alzándole del suelo y, tirándole del cabello para dejar su cuello expuesto, le lamió el mismo, deleitándose en su sabor, tan intoxicante que no pudo resistirse a morderle cuál vampiro.

Albafica se debatía entre los gemidos de placer que intentaba sofocar y la ira que surgía de su ultrajado honor ¿¡Ése maldito cabrón le estaba sobando y lo único que hacía era gemir como un gatito que pide más!?¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba!?

Albafica cerró los ojos, intentando alejar los nefastos recuerdos de su mente. Su honor había sido mancillado por ése mal nacido. Quería venganza y la quería ya.

Había estado a merced de ése espectro del demonio y ahora era su turno de jugar con Minos como con una marioneta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras semanas de búsqueda sumergido entre antiguos manuscritos y libros de oscura naturaleza lo había encontrado finalmente. La manera de abrir el Portal entre los dos mundos sin provocar el Caos en la morada de los vivos y traer de vuelta al espectro del Grifo.

Para ello debía encomendarse a la Diosa Oscura Hécate, que también podía ser benévola cuando se lo proponía.

Ella era la Guardiana del Paso entre las dos dimensiones, y aunque en teoría servía a Hades, ella era lo más "neutral" que se podía llegar a ser.

En la víspera de Todos los Santos, la noche del Samhain clamó por ella, y ella le respondió, apareciendo ante él en su forma más "carismática": Una joven de cabellos azabache y profundos ojos púrpuras, de tez tan pálida que era casi translúcida.

-"Sé lo que deseas Albafica."-Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.-"Pero no hago tratos con los siervos de Athena."

-"Señora, no sé qué puedo ofreceros, pero lo que esté en mi mano, siempre que no comprometa la seguridad del mundo, te lo daré."

-"No hay nada en tu mano que yo desee, caballero de Piscis, pero puedo ser generosa. Recordaré mi favor y cuando poseas algo que me interese, te lo pediré sin reservas."

-"Así sea."

Su naturaleza caprichosa era abiertamente manifiesta, pero como ya sabía, ella accedería a su ruego.

Hécate desapareció, y en su lugar una nube oscura comenzó a tomar la forma de Minos, el Espectro del Grifo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minos estaba vivo de nuevo. Podía sentirlo en todas las células de su cuerpo, pero ¿Cómo? Su Señor Hades había vuelto al Inframundo para sumirse en letargo.

Abrió los ojos, preguntándose quién le habría resucitado y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡_Tú_ me has devuelto a la vida!?¿Quieres volver a ser mi marioneta?"

Albafica le miró con una oscura resolución en lo profundo de sus ojos que hizo que a Minos se le helara la sangre.

-"Ahora _tú_ serás mi marioneta, Minos."

Mientras decía esto unos tallos espinosos invocados con el poder de su Cosmos se enredaron alrededor de las piernas y brazos de Minos, cuya sorpresa iba en aumento por momentos.

Completamente atado, Albafica empujó a Minos, haciéndole caer sobre el suelo, que se hallaba cubierto con rosas azules.

-"Ya sobreviví a tu Demon Rose, Albafica."

Pero conforme permanecía allí tumbado viendo cómo Albafica se desprendía de su camiseta comenzó a notar como se embotaban sus sentidos y su sangre fluía con mayor rapidez.

-"Hmmm, ¿Qué demonios es esto?"

-"La he creado especialmente para ti. Su aroma es opiáceo; además hace que te aumente la presión sanguínea."

Minos, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintió entonces cómo Albafica se tumbaba sobre él, su cabello cosquilleándole sobre las partes del torso que quedaban al descubierto mientras Piscis se deshacía de su camiseta, acariciándole el torso y sus endurecidos pezones.

Minos gimió de placer y se arqueó en busca de más caricias, pero en cuanto lo hizo, abrió los ojos, horrorizado por su propia reacción; al hacerlo se espantó aún más al ver la mirada sádica de Albafica: Él también había visto cómo había reaccionado.

-"Ahora las tornas se han cambiado. Hoy serás _tú_ quien me complazca a _mí._

Albafica se inclinó en ése momento sobre Minos para besarle, un beso al que Minos acabó correspondiendo y que pasó de ser una mera caricia a un desenfrenado y pasional baile de lenguas húmedas y calientes.

Cuando Albafica se retiró para mirar a Minos en los ojos de ambos había un irresistible y profundo deseo y una chispa de comprensión que ambos encontraron de inmediato.

-"Es increíble. Nunca había encontrado a alguien capaz de resistir mi veneno."

-"Y yo nunca había encontrado a nadie que tuviera suficiente voluntad como para dominarme."

Se miraron un segundo más y entonces los tallos espinosos de Albafica se retiraron.

Minos se incorporó para acariciarle el rostro con una renovada aprobación hacia Piscis. Albafica se lamió los labios.

-"Dime, Minos ¿Alguna vez te han hecho el amor en un campo de Rosas?"

* * *

**Algunos apuntes: **Hécate es otra Diosa de la mitología griega, conocida también en las tradiciones druídicas y en la Wicca. Se corresponde con la faceta oscura de la Triple Diosa y representa la sabiduría propia de ésta faceta. Además es también guardiana de las puertas del Inframundo, Diosa de los Mares y de las arpías, brujas y demás criaturas femeninas vinculadas a la magia.

Samhain (pronunciado Sow-en) es el Sabbat que dio origen a la popular fiesta conocida como "Halloween", es la noche en que el velo entre los mundos se levanta y se honra a los antepasados guardándoles un lugar en la mesa.


End file.
